1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor device that includes a sensor element for detecting a gas content in an environment of the sensor device.
2. Related Art
Gas sensors, in particular oxygen sensors, are used in the intake tract or in the exhaust tract of internal combustion engines, for example gasoline or diesel engines. Such oxygen sensors are, for example, linear lambda sensors. Such lambda sensors predominantly have a sensor element that must be heated to approximately 800° C.
For exhaust-gas sensors, use is made of housings suitable for high temperatures. Such exhaust-gas sensors have a protective cap system which, aside from providing mechanical protection, also performs, inter alia, the following tasks:                ensuring a gas exchange at the gas inlet of the measurement element,        protecting against cooling in the case of high gap flow rates,        protecting against water droplets, and        protecting against water hammer.        